


I'm sorry, love

by Fierysky



Series: Quakerider with Kids [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Babies, Break Up, F/M, Light Angst, Makeup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 04:40:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15923063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fierysky/pseuds/Fierysky
Summary: Robbie breaks up with Daisy because he thinks it's the right thing to do right before the team gets monolithed into the future. She's livid, especially when she gets a reminder of their time together.





	1. prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [5+1 QuakeRider Alphabetical Prompts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14074509) by [agentmmayy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentmmayy/pseuds/agentmmayy). 



> inspired by @agentmmayy's angsty story! <3
> 
> beta'd by Alina!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really recommend checking out @agentmmayy's drabble! It's chapter 2 (A is for angst) in the link above, and it's drabble #2

Daisy stared at the newly closed door for what seemed like an eternity but was only a few seconds.

_I’m sorry,_ Robbie had said, and climbed out of bed, then walked out of her room, and her life. Like those empty words could touch and kiss her, or fill her up the way he did last night when they made love.

_ Love _ .

She’d wanted to follow Lincoln after he died and she’d _ begged  _ Robbie to end her but he hadn’t. She’d thought it was mercy, but now she knew he’d merely bided his time till he could burn her heart and soul to ashes.

They were enemies, who’d become close as family and she loved  _ him _ . And the only thing the bastard could say when he betrayed her was ‘ _ I’m sorry’ _ ?

A surge of emotion bubbled up, and she scrambled out of bed, pulling the sheets around her naked body as she did so, and wrenched her door open.

Robbie was already at the end of the hall, ready to disappear but he stilled and had the audacity to look sorrowful when he met her eyes. 

Anger rose at how easily he threw away their love, threw away  _ her _ and the air started to vibrate.

“Don’t you ever come back, you hear me?” Daisy threatened. She didn’t give a damn that agents in their own bunks along the hallway could hear. “Stay the hell away from SHIELD. And me.”

“Dais-”

Her temper ricocheted at the hitch in his voice, and she slammed back into her room and locked the door before ripping all the linens off the bed. 

She needed to start laundry to rid his scent off her sheets, then she needed to shower. They’d made love throughout the night, and she didn’t want any part of Robbie Reyes on or in her.

* * *

 

Robbie’s mouth trembled as he stared at the closed door.

Daisy had every right to be angry because she’d begged him not once, not twice, but three times to stay.

But how could he?

The demon in him thirsted for blood and vengeance, and its restlessness was unbearable now. Daisy thought she loved him, but she hadn’t seen the real him in a fit of bloodlust or understood the cravings that were part of his very soul. The Ghost Rider would only bond with a human that was capable of unspeakable acts, and Robbie fit the bill. What did that say about him?

“Daisy deserves the best,” Robbie shook his head to clear the doubts that still nagged him. “And that’s not me.” She had her support system at SHIELD, an entire family that loved her and would place their life on the line to protect her. What could he offer? A few stolen nights till he had to visit Hell again? 

His face grew wet, as he placed one foot in front the other, and willed himself to keep moving.

This was for the best.

* * *

 


	2. Robbie comes to his senses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Robbie comes to his senses.

**Months later**

Robbie materialized back on Earth in a haze of smoke and ash, Daisy’s voice echoing in his head and pulsing along with the beat of his heart.

_ Please, Robbie. I’m begging you. Please don’t leave me. _

He’d said sorry while walking out and now he was the sorry one; leaving Daisy was the worst decision he’d made, and being a passenger to the Ghost Rider made him see it. 

He’d fought with Fate to make a deal to save his brother, then cleaned up crime in his neighborhood because he wanted to make a change, but with Daisy, he was a coward, afraid to try and fail, so he’d walked away. 

He had to find her, throw himself at her feet, and beg for mercy and to tell her that he loved her, adored her, and this time only the devil would drag him away. 

* * *

 

**Director Mackenzie's office.**

“Sorry man,” Mack grimaced, as he folded his arms, his biceps bulging. “I don't know how to break this to you-”

“Daisy's in the future,” Elena got to the point. She stepped in front of Mack as if to protect him. “She stayed there to protect the world.”

Robbie’s eyes widened, as his mind raced with the possibilities. He’d learned so much about space, time and dimensions, however, the idea of his Daisy in the future? 

“That’s not right,” he began slowly. “She’s not in the correct timeline. What if-”

“She had no choice,” Mack said, gently. “It was for the best.”

For all the fire that burned within,  Robbie froze at Mack's words.

“There’s always a choice,” Robbie clenched his fists. “How is it for the best if she's gone?” He wasn’t angry at Mack, but at himself, because he'd left Daisy with the same stupid excuse. 

“I'm sorry,” Mack clapped him on the shoulder, leading him to the door.

Robbie didn't care that his eyes were swimming with tears. Was this how Daisy felt? When he’d told her he was sorry while she cried, but then still walked away?

“I’m going to find her,” Robbie wiped his face. “And bring her back.”

“And if she doesn’t want to return?” Elena arched an eyebrow; she had a low tolerance for machismo.

Robbie’s shoulders slumped. “Can’t make her come back. But I need her to know how I feel.”

“You had your chance-” Elena started.

“Let me get you access to the Lab,” Mack smoothly interrupted, to keep the peace. “Fitzsimmons and Deke can help with her location. You can use your magic to get to that time but that’ll be on you.”

“It's not magic, it's all connected. And who’s Deke?” 

“Long story,” they both responded, and Mack quickly changed the subject so he didn't have to explain why the person that once sold Daisy into slavery was working in their lab.

* * *

 

**Scarred Earth, The Future, 2090 AD**

Daisy placed a hand on her aching back, as she gazed at the fat moon that hung low in the sky. It cast a soft glow on the encampment she lived in and her heart hurt thinking about the man she’d met under a full moon.

It wasn’t her turn for night watch, but Flint hadn’t returned since yesterday and she was worried. He was putting the broken Earth back together, and according to their engineer’s calculations, if Flint was successful, there would be now be solid earth allowing access to fertile land and water. The Lighthouse had been liberated and every single Kree killed but there was always the threat of retaliation from Hala or other races coming to enslave the remaining Inhumans. 

“Not on my watch,” she muttered, still gazing at the horizon. She still didn’t get the whole time travel thing, but as long as she was alive, she would ensure these people had a better life.

It was getting late, and the call to use the bathroom was getting urgent so after one last look, she trudged back to the encampment, missing a soft orange glow. 

It was Robbie Reyes materializing in a halo of fiery sparks.

* * *

 


	3. truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the truth comes out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt fill " You thought I forgot about you?” for sinceresapphire

* * *

 

Robbie gasped for air, as his body acclimated to the new place. He’d seen a lot of different dimensions and Hells, but there was a terrifying eeriness to the decimated Earth in the future.

He wrapped his Hellfire chain around his torso as he scouted the area, frowning. He'd portaled right to the settlement, but he wasn't sure where the entrance was.

Just then, a figure emerged in the darkness, and adrenaline coursed through his body. 

His head tilted in surprise because the figure wasn't just moving closer, it  _ waddled _ . What kind of place sent a heavily pregnant woman to greet an intruder?

Robbie’s eyes widened when he made out the face.

_ “Daisy?”  _ he gasped, shocked.

Her face was rounder, and she was dressed in what looked like homespun, but the strong jawline was still there, and the way she clenched her fist when she was about to punch someone. 

“Why the hell are you here?” she growled, her hand protectively on her stomach as she moved toward him. “You're not welcome.”

His gaze drifted downward, her pregnant belly was the most beautiful thing he'd seen and he just knew the baby was his.

“I came to find you,” he crossed the distance between them. “You thought I forgot about you?”

Daisy's eyes glinted in anger. “I think you're the son of a bitch who left me,” she raised her voice, clenching her fists. 

“Don’t talk about our kid’s  _ abuela _ like that,” Robbie bit his lip to keep from smiling. He dropped to his knees and inched his face close to her tummy. He wouldn't touch Daisy- he remembered his  Mamá  hating that when she was pregnant with Gabe- but he needed to say hi.

“ _Hola,_ _ mi niño _ ,” he cooed to Daisy's belly. _Hi, my child._ “S _oy tu padre. Tu_ _ papá .  ¿ Cómo estás? _ _”_   _I'm your father. Your dad. How are you?_ He looked up expectantly. “Is the baby saying anything back?”

She glared at him for the impossibly stupid question, before scowling at her belly.  The little traitor inside was kicking up a storm at his voice but she wouldn't give Robbie the satisfaction of telling him that.

“You made it clear you didn't want me,” she said instead, placing her hand where the baby was kicking. “This baby doesn't change anything between us.”

Robbie stood up, his features turning grim. 

“I say it does. I'm not leaving my baby. How far along are you?”

“How do you know it's yours?” Daisy tossed her hair back, lying through her teeth.

“Who else could it be?” Robbie challenged. Damn, he was fucking this reunion up, but the knowledge of a baby threw out his preplanned apology.

And as if on cue, a tall man walked out, dressed in similar homespun like Daisy. 

“Is this man bothering you?” he asked. 

Daisy turned her head. “Ben?” 

“Who the hell are you?” Robbie placed himself between the man and Daisy. 

“If you were around, you'd know,” Ben grinned, and it reminded Robbie of Gabe when he teased him. 

“Uh, Ben-" Daisy began warningly.

“Don't worry,” Ben said cheerfully. “He can’t use the demon within for murder, and he won’t kill me in front of you.”

“Did you tell him about me?” Robbie’s head swiveled towards Daisy. 

“I read your mind,” Ben snorted. “And just so everything is out in the open, Daisy?” He turned towards her. “He just thought that he might be a kidnapper after all. Whatever that means.”

“What?” Robbie and Daisy both shrieked in unison.

“He really  _ can _ read minds-?” Robbie started.

“Your head freaking lights on fire, you dumbass,” Daisy rolled her eyes. “And you think you can leave me then show up months later like nothing happened? Then threaten  _ my _ baby?”

“Daisy,” Robbie sounded hurt. “I would never hurt you. Or the baby. I love you.”

“You love me?” Daisy screeched, placing both her hands on his chest and shoving him. “Did you love me when you walked out?” She moved to push Robbie again, but then her face turned as pale as the moon, her expression changing to one of fear. 

“What’s wrong?” Robbie asked, already reaching for his chain.

“My water broke,” Daisy’s eyes were wide. “I haven’t felt any contractions since lunchtime.”

“You’ve been having contractions?” Robbie immediately grasped her hand. “It’ll be okay, I’m here now.” He glowered at Ben. “Why-”

“Yell at me afterward,” Ben motioned them to follow him. “The baby is on the way.”

_ He didn’t say my baby,  _ Robbie thought, still clutching Daisy’s hand. 

“Your fire demon is smarter than he looks,” Ben smiled as he led Daisy to the birthing quarters that were set up. “I’ll call Tess. Remember to breathe, like we practiced.”

Robbie couldn’t help the jealousy that clawed at him, knowing that Daisy went through pregnancy and all the stages with this stranger. 

_ “Cut the shit. You weren’t here. This isn’t about you.”  _ Ben’s voice echoed in his mind, and Robbie stumbled, letting go of Daisy’s hand as she hurried away. 

“You can’t mess this up,” he chided himself. 

He was a father now.

* * *

**Believers’ birthing room.**

The birthing area was close to the kitchen, so there would be a supply of hot water, and food, and also because it was the farthest away from the living quarters, so Daisy’s screams wouldn’t wake everyone.

Excited voices were piping up in the hall and a young man about Gabe’s age poked his head in.

“Did you have the baby yet?” he asked, excitedly.

“Flint, out! You, too, Ben,” a stern voice sounded. It was a young woman with a mass of curls, and an efficient manner right behind him. She paused when she saw Robbie. “I’m Tess. Who are you?”

A groan from Daisy interrupted whatever Robbie was going to say. 

“You guys? Can we save the introductions for later?” Daisy complained. “This hurts.”

Robbie was instantly at her side. “Breathe. Squeeze my hand. I’m here.”

Tess took charge. “Ben, get the bag that I packed for the birth. I need to wash my hands. Flint, go call Abby, she’s going to help me. And as for you,” Tessa turned to Robbie. “Take that chain and jacket off. Wash your hands.”

“How come he gets to stay?” Ben asked, genuinely curious. 

“The prophecy from Virgil,” Tess’ mouth ticked upward. “The Destroyer’s Consort will be a demon from Hell and he’ll be our angel.”

Robbie found the wash basin in the room and began scrubbing his hands. “Daisy needs out of those clothes.”

“That's what got me into this mess,”  Daisy gasped as a contraction hit. 

Robbie dried his hands and began helping her undress when Ben and Flint left. Pregnancy and this new life had changed her body. Her hands were rough, and her skin was more weathered, but there was a sturdiness to her frame that Robbie admired. 

“Soon you will be earthside, little one,” he spoke to her belly. “Can you help Mom by coming out quickly?”

“I'm still mad at you,” Daisy pouted, as Robbie folded her clothes and placed it on a chair.

“You can be mad at me for as long as you want,” Robbie felt a prickle at the back of his eyes as he saw her body and her bare pregnant belly. Her breasts were fuller as was her waist and thighs and she was so beautiful, carrying his child. 

“Can I?” he asked softly and when she nodded, he finally touched her belly. “ _ Buenas noches, bebé. Perdoname por haber llegado tarde.”  Good night baby. Sorry I’m late. _

There were ripples on her skin, and Robbie drew back when it seemed to move toward him.

“Baby’s kicking” Daisy sniffled. “She’s been moving a lot. I'm scared the umbilical cord is gonna wrap around her neck.”

Robbie’s eyes filled with tears. He had no way to reassure Daisy that wouldn't happen, and just then, another contraction hit and she gasped in pain.

A knock on the door, and a soft voice. “Daisy?” 

Daisy moaned in pain and reached for Robbie. “That’s Abby. She and Tess are gonna help.”

“I have no right to ask,” Robbie squeezed her hand. “But I want to stay. Please.”

“Sure,” Daisy’s eyes filled with tears. “But for the baby.”

And so began the most stressful night of Robbie and Daisy’s lives.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks to Alina with the help with Spanish :)


	4. purr

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a birth and a beautiful surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt fill for agentmmayy- “Quit it. Or I’ll bite.”

The first indication that things weren’t right, was when Daisy disclosed that she was only seven months along.

“But I’ve been gone for about that time,” Robbie tried to do the math, but he wasn’t sure what he was counting.

“You left me a parting gift, you jackass,” Daisy growled, squeezing his hand extra hard. 

The second problem was that Daisy was scared of her powers hurting the baby, so her energy was divided between keeping them in check, and breathing through contractions.

“This isn’t right,” Robbie looked at Tess. “She needs to be able to let her quakes out.”

“She can’t. Not with all the people around.”

“ _ She _ can still talk,” Daisy spoke up. “And Tess is right. I can't put the others in danger.”

Robbie began shaking, as fear enveloped him. He couldn’t flame chain or punch his way out of this problem. And it was his fault Daisy was in it, to begin with. What was he doing? He was barely hookup material, why would he think he would be father material.

Another loud cry from Daisy, and he flinched. It had barely been an hour and she was pale and sweating.

And that was the moment that Robbie decided he needed to step out on faith. 

“Quake me,” he grasped both her hands. “You know I can take it.”

Daisy moaned, and slumped on the pillow, her dark hair fanning under her. 

“Help me get up,” she croaked. “I don’t like laying down.” Robbie picked her up, and instead of us standing up, she kneeled at the side of the bed, as if she was about to say nightly prayers.

“This feels better,” she rocked on her knees. “Baby likes this. You ready, Reyes?”

And no sooner had she grabbed his hand, Robbie gasped as the power of a massive earthquake vibrated through him, and with a cry of pain, his flesh started melting away, as the Ghost Rider took over, roaring.

Abby who was in the corner of the room, waiting to be asked to help screamed and Tess fell back.

“What- what is he?” Abby asked, fearfully.

“Demon of vengeance. Robbie is the host. And my baby daddy,” Daisy tried to make things light. 

But then the oddest thing happened, after the Ghost Rider absorbed the quake, it tilted its head before reaching up to touch Daisy’s face. And it purred.

“Daisy, what is that thing doing?” Tessa was officially at her wit's end. She was part of the resurrection club, having died and brought back under Kasius, but this was the most bizarre thing she’d ever seen. 

“Is it a lion demon?” Abby spoke up. She’d always wanted to be a nurse before she was captured by Kasius and now she was rescued she tried her best to learn with the limited information they had.

“I don’t know,” Daisy whimpered. “But it’s blowing its fire breath on me.” And Ghost Rider purred again, right as a contraction hit. Daisy cried out and pushed the Rider away, but it wouldn’t budge. 

“I don’t understand,” she wiped her face on the bed sheet. “What are you trying to say? Breathe? Roar? Purr?” 

It answered with a gentle squeeze on her shoulder, the softest thing she’d ever seen from the Ghost Rider.

“You want me to purr?” Daisy was too tired to frown. “I tried that before. With May. It never worked.”

“You weren’t pregnant then,” Tessa interjected. She'd been doing research into Daisy's powers and in theory, purring could be a way to release the vibrations that built up within her. “Let’s try it.”

Daisy squeezed her eyes shut, and breathed deeply and when she exhaled, a low rumble sounded as she purred.

“You did it!” Abby said excitedly. “I wish Jemma were here to see.”

Daisy smiled through sudden tears. “You and me both kid.”

“Good job,” Robbie wiped her face, he’d become human again.

“I'm still mad at you,” Daisy griped, but she reached for his hand, and for the next few hours she alternated between purring, squeezing Robbie’s hand, and when the pain was too much, yelling at him.

“Should it be taking this long?” Robbie asked Tess after the tenth hour had passed. He was getting tired, so Daisy would be feeling it worse. She was in another birthing position now, on all fours, rocking back and forth.

“I- I don't know. Never did this before,” Tess moved Daisy's hair that was sticking to her neck. 

“Nobody here has done any of this,” Daisy murmured, reassuring Tess. “It'll be okay.” She cried out as another contraction hit. “Goddammit Robbie, this is your fault!”

Robbie’s face was a mask of worry. He crouched next to Daisy and traced the outline of her belly.

“Come on baby,” he spoke near her belly. “Papá wants to meet you. Mamá too.” 

Daisy sobbed low, she was getting so tired.

“Can you hold me? I can't do this anymore.” 

Robbie’s fear ratcheted up as he and Tess exchanged worried glances over Daisy’s head. 

“Abby,” Robbie turned to the little girl. “Can you bring some ice water for Auntie Daisy, and something sweet?”

“I'll go with her,” Tessa spoke up. “I need to bring in the medical supplies.”

“I can't do this,” Daisy muttered again. 

“You can,” Robbie hugged her from behind. “Lay on me.”

“I can't rest, the contractions are too much.”

“That's cause the baby needs to come out,” He reached around and held her belly. “Papá is here, and wants to see you.”

“I can’t. I can't,” Daisy sobbed. 

She'd probably curse him after this was over, but Robbie scraped his teeth along her sticky neck. “Quit it. Or I’ll bite.” 

Daisy chuckled, her voice hoarse. “Is this a birthing technique you picked up when you were away?”

Robbie rubbed her back and moved when she turned around to drape her hands around his neck.

“I am so mad at you,” she laid her head on his shoulder. “It's not fair I have to go through this and you don't.”

“I'm sorry, love,” Robbie kissed her forehead. “It's not fair.”

“And I've been craving so much food that I can't get here,” Daisy continued. “And I was sick for the entire first trimester.”

“I'm sorry.”

“Stop saying you're sorry! Make your stubborn baby come out!”

“Lie down for a bit,” Robbie guided her to the bed, so she could lay on her side. He climbed into the bed after her and scooted to the middle so he could cuddle with her belly.

He pressed a kiss to her belly button. “Are you sure you're only seven months?” 

“I wish I had the energy to knee you in the face,” Daisy grumbled.

Robbie smiled because at that moment, a foot seemed to press against Daisy’s skin. “The baby will do it for you,” Robbie was in awe of its movements. “Our son is going to be strong.”

“Sexist much? It's a girl, I'm sure of it.” 

“Mom and Dad need to settle a bet,” Robbie gently kissed where the baby was kicking. “Come on out, little one.”

“Ah, Robbie?” Daisy gasped, urgently.“I need to use the bathroom.  _ Now _ .”

“Huh?”  Robbie looked up, and any qualms he had of him and Daisy not being able to get over the past disappeared, because in the next few minutes, Daisy vomited, then emptied her bladder, and just when she thought it couldn't get any worse, her bowels too.

“I'm sorry,” she whimpered, embarrassed. She'd never live this down.

“Don't be,” Robbie said gently. “I took care of Gabe when he first had his accident. Nothing I can't clean up.”

“Yeah but-" 

“Just rest, _ mi amor _ . I’ll take care of you.” 

And by the time Abby and Tess returned, everything was cleaned up, and Tess had brought some tea to help Daisy rest since it was approaching noon of the next day.

“I think when she gets up it'll be time,” Robbie told Tess, as Daisy closed her eyes.  “I just have a feeling.”

His instinct turned out right, because when Daisy awoke less than twenty minutes later, as the end stage birthing pain began.

No one had time to be worried about what to do, everyone sprang into action, and in only a few pushes, the baby was born.

“It's a girl,” Tess sniffled, as the tiny baby wailed, her high pitched voice piercing the room. 

“Is she okay?” Daisy was crying openly, while Robbie wiped her face and brow.

“You did good,” Robbie blinked back tears. “Baby is perfect.”

The newborn girl was a healthy pink, and while her eyes still closed, her mouth moved open instinctively, and when Tess placed her on Daisy’s chest, she latched on perfectly and started suckling hungrily. 

“She looks like you,” Robbie breathed. “She’s so beautiful.” He was in awe of his daughter, she was so tiny.

Suddenly, Daisy cried out in pain. “I just got another contraction!”

“It's the placenta,” Abby explained, proud of her knowledge from the medical books she read.

But when Tess went to check, there wasn't red for the afterbirth, but instead a shock of jet black hair.

“It’s another baby!” Abby and Tessa exclaimed in unison, excited, while Daisy gasped in disbelief. Robbie’s eyes goggled, and the babe on Daisy unlatched and shrieked at the noise.

And that's how Robbie and Daisy's second child came into the world, as a complete and unexpected but welcome surprise.

* * *

 


	5. babies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> robbie and daisy discuss names

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt fill for @fangirl_extrordinaire: “Welcome back. Now freaking help me.”   
> prompt fill for @agentmmayy: "You can't banish me! This is my bed, too!"

**Two days later**

“Nothing to report, thankfully,” Robbie yawned as he shed his jacket and toed off his shoes. “Last night went without a hitch.”

He'd taken over night watch for Daisy, and though they weren't together as a romantic couple, they were learning to be a family.

“Welcome back,” Daisy grunted. “Now freaking help me.” She was past shame now, and was topless, in the middle of the bed, with a babe on either breast. “All your babies want to do is eat, sleep and poop,” she complained good-naturedly. “Then eat again.”

Robbie laughed softly. “ _Hola,_ _mi hermosa niña. ¿Cómo estás, mi bebé?_ _”_ Robbie kissed his daughter and then his son before stripping down to his shorts. He’d gotten some clothes from the settlement, but they felt uncomfortable, so as soon as he came into their room, he always undressed.

“They about to sleep?” he asked Daisy, before kissing her forehead.

Labor and delivery changed him, and he and Daisy had a different relationship now.

They would never get back that sweetness and wonder, when they first hooked up, that unconditional love that Daisy had for him. He’d hurt her too badly when he left, and now Daisy focused the twins. But seeing her bear their children, deepened the feelings he already had. This was his family, and it was his duty to shower them with everything they deserved.

“They need a diaper change first.” Daisy's eyes closed sleepily. “Baby girl doesn’t seem to like the food I’m eating.”

“I got it.” Robbie took his daughter first and rubbed her back gently to burp her. “We gotta get some names, chica.”

“I don't know what to name them,” Daisy sighed. She’d wanted to see the baby first but they got two instead of one, and she had no idea what to do. Same first initial? Matching names?

“What about after your parents?” Robbie was quick on diaper duty. He was ten when Gabe was born and helped his mother. He deftly cleaned the little one, then placed her into a new cloth diaper and secured it with pins and a new diaper cover.

“My parents were cray. Next.”

“Phil and Melinda?” Robbie nuzzled his baby girl before kissing her perfect nose. He had perfected his swaddling technique and while Tess said it was better to leave the babies free to move, they seemed to sleep better all swaddled up.

“You know I kinda want them to have their own names?” Daisy gently placed her pinky finger in her son's mouth to get him to unlatch. If he could stay attached to her breast all day and night he would. “What about your parents?”

Robbie kissed his swaddled girl one more time before placing her in the cot next to the bed. “Alberto and Juliana. Kinda old fashioned.” He picked up his son, who let out a loud burp as soon as Robbie patted his back. “I wanna name him after you.”

Daisy looked at him as if he were crazy. “You can’t be serious.”

“As a trip to hell,” Robbie replied, stroking his son’s soft hair. “You're strong. Smart. All heart. I want our son to be like you.” He kissed the baby on his nose.

“That's a nice sentiment,” Daisy smiled. “But I'm not naming my son _Daisy_.”

“Juan,” Robbie corrected. “For John.”

“Juan?” Daisy wrinkled her brow. “Like Don Juan? I don’t think so. Plus he’d be John Johnson.”

Robbie wisely avoided the talk of last names and began changing his son’s diaper.

“Well when you put it like that,” he allowed. “Too bad we can't call him Sky. That’s the name you gave yourself. It should count for something.”

Daisy cocked her head. “River is unisex. Sky could be, too.”

Robbie playfully nibbled on his son’s toes. “Think he looks like a Sky? Sky Reyes?”

“Sky Reyes Johnson,” Daisy corrected. “What about Alex for our girl? It means protector.”

“Alejandra?” Robbie tested out the name. “Alejandra Reyes Johnson. Sky and Alex. Alex and Sky.” He swaddled Sky, and the baby yawned. “You like your name, Sky? _Mi cielo_.” He kissed him as he placed him next to his sister in the cot.

“Okay, Mami,” Robbie rolled his neck, then rubbed his eyes. _“_ _Muévete_.” Becoming a father had an odd effect on Robbie. He was speaking Spanish more and more.

“Nuh uh,” Daisy yawned, then threw a pillow at him. “This is the first time I’ve had the bed to myself. Take the floor.”

“You can’t banish me,” Robbie threw the pillow back at her. “This is my bed too. I’ll stay on top of the covers.”  

“How about you get under the covers,” Daisy scooted over to give him some room. “But you get up if Alex and Sky do.”

“Deal,” Robbie slid in and sighed in contentment at the cool sheets. He turned on his side, and like his habit over the past couple nights, he slid the twins’ cot closer to the bed.

“ _Dulces sueños_ ,” he murmured, watching them sleep peacefully. _Sweet dreams._ Alex slept his mouth open, while Sky was sucking his fist. He turned around to face Daisy,  and she flushed when he caught her staring at him.

“I think Sky might need a pacifier,” Robbie said, his heart flipping at how close Daisy was.

“Wanna portal your way to a Target run?” Daisy teased, snuggling into her pillow.

“You’ve taken to life here,” Robbie said, neutrally. He hadn’t brought up bringing her back home, but he knew there was no way she could stay there. This wasn’t her time.

Daisy chewed her lip as she surveyed him. “I don’t wanna talk about it.”

“I’ll be wherever you are,” Robbie promised. “Me, you, Alex and Sky. We’re a team.”

“Suppose the kids have powers?” Daisy said, nervously. “I’m afraid the Kree from Hala will want to steal them.”

“Let them try,” Robbie laughed softly. “I’ll kill every single one of them.”

“All of this is my fault,” Daisy’s eyes filled with tears. “What Flint is trying to fix. All these enslaved Inhumans. It was me.”

Robbie’s jaw clenched and he pulled her in for a hug.

 

“I'm sorry, _mi_ amor” he stroked her hair. “I don’t know all what happened, but we’ll figure it out.”

“You should probably stop calling me that,” Daisy nestled on his chest.  “We’re not a couple.”

Robbie held her tighter and kissed her hair. “Okay, _vieja_.” _Old lady._

“ _Pendejo.” Asshole._

Robbie fell asleep with a smile on his face. Of course, Daisy would learn all the bad words first.

 

* * *

Daisy napped for an hour, then gently pulled away from Robbie as to not to wake him. She had a couple of hours if she were lucky and she needed to tidy the room and do laundry. Cloth diapers were a pain in the ass.

“What are you doing?” Robbie’s voice rumbled. “Come back to bed.”

“The clothes aren't gonna wash themselves.”

“Sleep when the twins are asleep. I'll do the laundry.”

“But-"

“ _Ven aquí,”_ Robbie pulled her back. _Come here_.  “Abby told me you didn't get much sleep last night.”

“I can't sleep thinking about laundry. We're down to the last few diapers.”

Robbie groaned as he got up. “I'll put a load in. Stay here.”

Daisy settled back and shivered as Robbie gracefully slid out of bed, and bent over to pick up his clothes. His back was smooth and strong, and she pulled the covers up, self-conscious of her body. Good thing they weren't together,  she’d always be wondering if he found her attractive after childbirth.

“Robbie?” she asked impulsively. “If you ever have to leave me that's fine. But don't ever leave the babies.”

Robbie stilled as her words sunk in. He had a long way to go to regain Daisy's trust but he'd do it, one laundry load at a time.

“I promise,” he found his pants and stepped into them. “Promise me you'll tell me when I mess up?”

Daisy nodded, still watching as he finished dressing.

He was about to leave the room when she called him again.

“You're coming back to nap with me?” she asked nervously.

“Yes _, mi vida,_ ” Robbie glanced at her then the sleeping twins. “Get some rest.”

Daisy was tired and fell into a deep sleep, snoring loudly by the time Robbie came back. He brought a jug of water, and bread and cheese from the kitchen as a snack.

He checked on the twins, and resisted the urge to kiss them, he was afraid of waking them. He shut all the curtains and quietly got back into bed and gathered Daisy in his arms.

“ _Te amo,”_ he whispered, linking their hands, his eyes fluttering shut. He was asleep when Daisy responded softly.

“I love you too.”

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! feedback is much appreciated!


End file.
